


104. chocolates and cigarettes

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [301]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: The woman behind the counter is staring at the two of them – maybe because they’re twins, and maybe because Helena has blood all over her again. Helena waves at her anyways. She doesn’t wave back, which is rude.





	104. chocolates and cigarettes

The bell on the convenience store’s door goes _ding_ when the two of them walk through it; the sound is strange and bright, like the light that stabs at the aisles. Helena blinks at the sound and blinks at the light and blinks at the rows and rows of toothpaste and candy bars. She didn’t know there were this many kinds of toothpaste and candy bars in the whole world.

“Come on,” Sarah says gruffly, and pushes Helena into an aisle. The woman behind the counter is staring at the two of them – maybe because they’re twins, and maybe because Helena has blood all over her again. Helena waves at her anyways. She doesn’t wave back, which is rude.

“Can I have candy bar,” Helena says, staring at all of the magazines in the aisle Sarah has left her in. Sarah is rummaging through the pockets of her jacket, pulling out fistfuls of coins and counting them.

“We need bandages, meathead,” Sarah says.

“Oh,” Helena says. Considers. “For what?”

“For your face,” Sarah says. Her voice goes slow over each word, like it’s very important she makes this obvious. Helena reaches up and touches her face. There’s blood on it, but she’s had worse.

“Can I have candy bar instead,” she says.

“No.” Sarah separates the coins into two piles in her hand and says: “Stay here, alright? Read a bloody magazine, I’m gonna go get band-aids and – baby wipes, or somethin’. Don’t. Move.” She tugs her hood up over her head and ducks down the end of the aisle, moves purposefully off into the depths of the store. Helena tries to hum along to the song that’s playing, but it’s new music and she doesn’t know it. _Hit me baby one more time_ , a man sings sadly from the radio above her head. She takes a magazine. Someone is pregnant. What a _Kardashian_ is Helena does not know.

Before she can learn, Sarah comes back. She’s holding a box of band-aids and a package with a baby on it and a candy bar that says SNICKERS on it. Helena looks at the candy bar and then she looks at Sarah and then she smiles, and then Sarah looks away from her. “You like Snickers?” she says. “Just sorta guessed.”

“I like everything,” Helena says, and means it.

“Yeah,” Sarah says, “I know.” She sounds nice about it, though. She heads off towards the register. Helena can hear her muttering to the woman behind the register, the one who hasn’t called the police or told Helena she’s a monster or any other terrible thing. Helena likes her. Helena also likes this magazine, which is telling her which foundation to use based on her complexion. All of the women on the page look pretty, so Helena doesn’t have any of their complexions. If she had a complexion she would put a foundation on it, though, because it seems like something she’s supposed to want.

Sarah is back, holding a shopping bag. She holds out her hand. Helena takes it and lets Sarah pull her out of the store. “Bye bye,” she says, but the convenience store lady does not look up. The bell goes _ding_ but Helena doesn’t tell it goodbye, because she’s not supposed to do that anymore.

They go back into the dark. Outside the air is hot and smells mostly like garbage. Sarah tugs them half a block and then drops the bag, pulls out the package of baby wipes, and tilts Helena’s chin up with her hand. The cloth is cold on Helena’s face, and wet, and it stings. She makes an upset sound and squirms away from it, but Sarah doesn’t stop.

“You’ve got to stop scaring me like that,” she says as she cleans blood off Helena’s cheek.

“Sorry,” Helena says.

“Stop that too,” Sarah says.

Helena frowns; the motion pulls at the cut on her face, which is bad, but she’s good and she doesn’t move her face at the pain. “Sorry?” she tries.

“Christ,” Sarah breathes, and grabs her shoulders. She gives Helena a shake. “Just – stay alive, alright? Already almost lost you too many times to count. Gonna give me a bloody heart attack, this rate.”

Helena puts her hands on Sarah’s shoulders. “Okay,” she says.

“Good,” Sarah says, and drops the bloody wipe back in the bag. When Sarah takes her hands off Helena’s shoulders, Helena takes her hands off Sarah’s shoulders. There’s still blood on her hands, but it’s dried, so she hasn’t gotten it on anything. She twists her hands together anyways and watches Sarah rummage through the plastic shopping bag. She grabs the bandages and rips one open; her face is a calm mask of concentration when she puts it over Helena’s wound.

“Sarah?” Helena says.

“Hm.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Sarah says, “’course.” She takes a step back and frowns at Helena’s face, nods to herself. She pulls the candy bar out of the bag and tosses it to Helena. “There y’go,” she says.

It tastes like sweet stickiness and also like peanuts, because there are peanuts in it. It’s the best candy bar Helena has ever had. She eats two big bites of it and then holds out the rest to Sarah. “Here.”

Sarah has already started walking off into the dark; she turns around and blinks at the candy bar. “Nah,” she says. “You earned it.”

Helena jabs it in Sarah’s direction again. “Here,” she says.

Sarah rolls her eyes, grabs the candy bar, and takes a big bite out of it. She passes it back to Helena. “Satisfied?” she says through a mouthful of chocolate.

“Yes,” Helena says. She stops, and considers. “Yes,” she says again. “I am satisfied.”

“Well,” Sarah says. “Good.” She holds out her hand again, the one that’s not holding the plastic bag. Helena takes it, her hand, and the two of them walk off together into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)
> 
> This fic was brought to you by SNICKERS®. SNICKERS® Satisfies. You're Not You When You're Hungry. Eat A SNICKERS®.


End file.
